Alwyn Argall
Appearance Alwyn is a light muscled young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears black gloves on his hands to help control his powers from getting out of control. As the former son of a blacksmith he bears a few burns from being careless when helping forge swords. Alwyn prefers to wear tunics and trousers when training as he feels armour would only wear him down. Over his right pectoral muscle is a small scar caused by his father shortly before he was cast out of his home. His hair is much more tame now, keeping it short and out of the way. As he was only 17 when he was kicked out and disowned he spent much of his time in the forest hunting animals for their pelt in order to gain money earning him a multitude of scars from bites and scratches from the more dangerous beasts. Personality Alwyn strives to desplay himself as aloof and careless in order to fool his enemies into thinking he's no threat. Alwyn is described to be pessimistic at times, only thinking of people as numbers out of a countless many rather than people. He makes sure to distance himself from women, making sure that he doesn't develop feelings that might become a weakness in the future. He's a rather inteligent young man despite his background. His ability to read and write fluently is out of nessesity of learning about the world from books after his elder brother decided to try to keep him an ignorant soul. His hatretd for his family shows as he only speaks of them in distaste. His stubborness shows frequently as he often trains himself to the point of exhaustion and he's often found passed out cold in the training grounds or in forest clearings. Alwyn refuses to acknolege any help and dismisses people by saying that he's alright or that he just needs a quick rest. Alwyn is much more twisted than people believe. His drabbling in necromancy left him with dreams of torture, battle and bloodshed. Sometimes he would daydream of dismembering or outright killing his family; the ones that cast him out. When asked he would smile and say he was thinking of a fond memory instead of the truth. Often lying about such things to avoid what he sees as unnessesary trouble. Although he does feel normal emotions he tries to hide it and goes away to deal with them in private. History Born as the second son of a blacksmith in a loyalist family on the border of the country, Alwyn was often left to run wild and only returning home if his mother needed aid or when his father grew angry and needed a target to blame. His family knew that there was something different but he only found out after accidentally setting a toy on fire in anger. Alwyn was always able to animate little toys since he could remember. The toys were often his only friends as his brother learned the family business and his mother often left him to busy herself with housework. After constant fighting with his father and brother ended up with his father getting his hand burned, Alwyn was disowned from his family. He then spent a year wandering around, hunting for food and money. When he heard the stories of The Black Knight, Alwyn knew what the wanted to do and decided then that he would join the Rebels and become a knight just like Sir Alistair. Since that day he's trained his hardest each day, dedicating himself to learning how to be a good swordsman. Relatioinships Sir Alistair Castilon : After hearing many stories of the man, Alwyn had become rather obsessed with trying to become as strong as he is and training for years to the point of exhaustion to hone his skills. After stalking the man for a few days, Alwyn bravely asked for the man to be his instructer and now happily learns how to control his magic skills from him. Powers and Abilities Fire Magic : Alwyn is capable of manipulating fire for a small amount of time. His emotions sometimes contribute to his loss of control of the element. Animation : He is able to animate small toys and objects. Sometimes he is able to reanimate the dead although they will have no will of their own and he has to direct them to do as he wished. Equiptment Longsword : A longsword that he's crafted himself before he left home. The blade is able to withstand the heat of his flames, sometimes being lined with fire in order to become a deadlier weapon. Flask : A flask with his favourite alcohol which can be thrown at an enemy and set ablaze. Category:Rebels Category:Characters